This invention relates to measuring callipers.
The background of the invention will be described with reference to an application related to personal health and fitness. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is applicable in other fields and many other applications will doubtless occur to the reader.
One way of determining whether a person is overweight and, if so, by how much, is to see how much fat can be pinched beneath the skin. A much publicized rule of thumb is that you are overweight if you can pinch more than an inch. Determining just how much fat you can pinch is not very easy, however. If you wanted to measure it, you would have to pinch the relevant area between finger and thumb, to remove said finger and thumb from the area whilst holding them steady, and then measure the distance between them. That is not likely to lead to an accurate assessment.